


vice

by Chaosandthecalm



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always had two options; fighting or <em>this</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vice

Mikoto was in one of his moods. They’ve known each other long enough that Reisi could tell almost immediately. The murderous energy was rolling off of him in waves as he stared Reisi down across the roof that they were on. 

“Leave it, Reisi. For your own good.” Mikoto drawled, the nonchalance doing nothing to mask the slight threat in his voice. 

“Stand down Mikoto. You’ve done enough damage.” 

He could hear the sirens wailing on the ground below them. Nobody was hurt, luckily. Which was probably the explanation behind Mikoto’s foul mood. 

“You didn’t find what you were looking for. Move on.” Reisi said quietly. The rest of their clan members were downstairs, glaring daggers at each other. Both Kings had instructed them to wait for further commands. Reisi could almost feel the tension, even several floors away. 

“Reisi…I’ve humored you far too many times.” Mikoto murmured, the dangerous edge in his voice even more pronounced. Reisi raised a hand and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword. Mikoto’s eyes followed the movement and he smirked. 

“Fighting then?” 

Reisi knew why he was asking. They had two options when they got like this. 

“That depends on you.” Reisi said calmly. Mikoto growled, his hands igniting in blood red fire as he stared at Reisi. His anger reached its peak and his eyes blazed. Reisi stood perfectly still, his hand still holding on to his sword. Slowly the fire died down, Mikoto sighing as he hung his head.

“Damn you….” He muttered, running a hand over his face. When it fell away he looked at Reisi and smiled.

“How do you always do this?” he asked. Reisi didn’t think he actually needed an answer. 

“Seven o’clock.” Reisi said, turning to walk away. “Don’t be late.” 

~~

The doorbell rang ten minutes after seven. Reisi rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. Mikoto was leaning against the doorframe, snapping his fingers and watching as little tufts of fire rose from them.

“I said seven.”

Mikoto looked up at him and the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. 

“Yeah I heard you.” 

They stood looking at each for a long moment before finally Reisi sighed, stepping aside to let Mikoto walk in. 

“Next time I’m not letting you in.” 

Mikoto chuckled, stripping off his jacket and tossing on the couch.

“You always say that.” He said, turning and grabbing the front of Reisi’s shirt to pull him closer. 

They always had two options; fighting or _this_.

Mikoto pulled him in, his body heat making Reisi shiver. His arms wound around Reisi’s waist as he leaned forward and kissed him, slow and deep. Reisi could feel it down to his toes, that deep longing, the burning desire that only Mikoto seemed to ignite. He couldn’t remember how this had started, tried not to think about it too hard.

Yet here they were, grabbing each other desperately, lips moving, tongues intertwining. Mikoto’s hands slipped under the back of his shirt, sliding over his skin. They were always so incredibly hot. Reisi could feel the trail they left behind.

“Mikoto…bedroom.”

“There’s a perfectly good floor right here.” He muttered, his lips catching Reisi’s with every word. 

“I’m serious.” He said, pushing Mikoto away slightly. 

He felt the frustrated sigh more than he heard it. Mikoto pulled back to give him a signature sneer and Reisi just raised an eyebrow. After a moment Mikoto relented, grabbing his hand and weaving their fingers together. Reisi felt his cheek flush at the contact. 

The sex he was used to. Waking up with mouth shaped bruises on his body and sore hips. His legs shivering as he stood up in the morning and his lips feeling swollen and used. But moments like these, when Mikoto held his hand and looked back at him smiling, he had not idea what do with. 

When they walked through the doorway of his bedroom Mikoto pulled him closer by his captured hand and kissed him softly. 

“Get undressed.” He ordered, smile still on his face. Reisi gave him a withering look but obliged, his hands lifting to unbutton his shirt. Mikoto’s smile widened and he worked his own clothes off swiftly. Reisi watched, his hands slowing in their own progress. 

“Need help?” Mikoto asked, voice amused. Reisi turned away. He wasn’t exactly embarrassed. He just knew that Mikoto didn’t need another ego boost. He finished undressing, his clothes in a pile on the door which was already driving him crazy. Mikoto must have noticed him eyeing the mess because he laughed softly and stepped forward, hand tipping Reisi’s chin up.

“Control your OCD for just a bit hm?”

Reisi frowned but his retort was cut off by a searing kiss, Mikoto’s tongue dipping into his mouth, hot and insistent. The moan was involuntary but it was followed by another as Mikoto pulled him closer, one of his thighs parting Reisi’s. 

“Get on the bed. Face down.” Mikoto whispered, a slight rasp in his voice. Reisi tried not to shiver as he followed the orders. It was very rare that he let Mikoto command in, even when they were doing this, but something about tonight made it impossible to say no.

The sheets felt cool against his burning skin as he lay down on them, holding himself up on his elbows so he could look at Mikoto over his shoulder. Those eyes were on him like a brand. Reisi felt his pulse spike. Mikoto moved toward the bed slowly, walking behind Reisi, out of his eye line. 

He felt Mikoto’s hands slide under him, pulling his hips back until they were raised off the bed. His thighs slid apart instinctively and he could feel himself flushing. He felt so exposed, with Mikoto behind him, running those burning hands over his back. 

“God Reisi…” Mikoto breathed out, moving down the bed. Reisi didn’t have time to think before Mikoto bit the tender skin of his inner thigh. He gasped, jerking away from Mikoto’s mouth. Those hands gripped his hips tightly and pulled him back, Mikoto’s mouth moving over his thigh and up.

“Mikoto…wait…” 

He could feel Mikoto lips, soft and warm, against his skin as they travelled upward. Reisi fought the urge to push him away, cover himself up. Mikoto hands moved until they were gripping the skin of his ass, his thumbs dipping into the crack, pulling lightly. Reisi shivered and buried his face against the sheets. He could feel Mikoto’s breath on him, so intimately close.

“Miko…” Before he could say anything else he felt the sharp sting of teeth on the tender skin just above his thigh. He gasped, pulling away from that wandering mouth. 

“God Reisi…you look amazing…” he heard Mikoto breathe out. He could feel himself flushing down to his chest. They had never…done this. It was always quick and messy and sometimes painful but never like this. 

Reisi wanted to tell him to stop…or to just fucking do it…do _something_.

“Mikoto…. please…” his words cut off on a high moan as Mikoto’s tongue ran up the crease of his ass, catching slightly at the puckered skin of his hole. Reisi’s hands clenched against the mattress, his spine curling. 

“Fuck…” 

Mikoto didn’t say anything, just did it again, tongue flat and hot. Reisi’s hips twitched as he tried to stay still. Then that tongue was back, this time circling the rim lightly, pulling at the sensitive skin. Reisi shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. God it felt…good. And too fucking intimate. He could feel Mikoto breathing against him. 

“Mikoto…” 

Hands ran down his thighs, pushing them even further apart. Reisi pressed his forehead against the sheets, gripping them tightly. God this was…too much. Mikoto was back, kissing along his skin, teeth nipping lightly. Reisi could feel the muscles in his thighs tensing, waiting. Without warning Mikoto slid those hands up to his ass, gripping and pulling apart. The only warning Reisi got was the warm panting breath on his skin before Mikoto’s tongue circled his hole. He gasped, his fingers tightening in the sheets. 

“Jesus…”

Mikoto pressed forward, just the tip of his tongue stretching him open. Reisi’s thighs shook with the effort to stay still, to not push back against that mouth. Mikoto’s tongue pulled away, just long enough for Reisi to gasp for breath before it was back, plunging even further in. 

A high pitched moan escaped him as his hips nudged against Mikoto; against his tongue and his hands that were still spreading him open. Mikoto was panting against him, little groans vibrating against Reisi’s skin as his tongue moved inside of him, hot and insistent. 

“Please…” Reisi whimpered, pushing back even more. One of Mikoto’s hands slid over his ass and then Reisi could feel his fingers brushing the puckered skin stretched around his tongue. As he pulled his mouth away those fingers slid in its place. Reisi cried out, his muscles relaxing against the intrusion, pushing back for more. His cock was heavy and hard between his thighs, leaking onto the sheets below him, but he barely noticed. His back arched as Mikoto stretched him open, his fingers scissoring inside. Mikoto’s tongue slid along the place where his fingers and Reisi’s body met, making Reisi shiver. It was good, so good. He needed more of it. 

“Fuck me…oh God…”

Mikoto’s fingers paused, his tongue pulling away with a slick sound. Then without a warning those fingers curled, pressing against Reisi’s prostate relentlessly. He groaned, his sheets straining from how hard he was gripping them.

“Is that what you want?” he heard Mikoto ask over the rushing in his ears. He couldn’t answer so he just nodded, his damp hair falling into his eyes. He heard Mikoto stand up, his hand falling away from Reisi. The emptiness made him shiver as he waited, hips raised in anticipation.

“Jesus…you should see how you look right now.” 

Reisi gathered enough strength to look back at Mikoto. His eyes were wild. It was the same look he had when he was fighting. 

“Please…hurry…” Reisi breathed out, hoping that Mikoto could hear him. Without another word Mikoto slid a warm hand over his back, pressing soft kisses against his spine. Reisi could feel his cock nudging against him, leaking and so incredibly hard. 

He shifted his hips back, making Mikoto groan against his skin.

“You’re trying to kill me…”

With one swift motion Mikoto slid into him. It wasn’t enough preparation, but they’ve done it with less. Reisi could feel his body protesting, the burn of his rim stretching wide around Mikoto’s cock. He whined, his throat working around the sound. Mikoto was groaning, his forehead pressed against Reisi’s back. Mikoto’s hands were gripping his hips, holding him still, fingers pressing in so hard it was sure to bruise. 

“Fuck…” Mikoto breathed out, his breath hot against Reisi’s skin. His fingers tightened as he pulled back just a bit, Reisi shuddering at the movement. Mikoto set a slow, easy rhythm, moving inside of Reisi with steady thrusts. It was incredible, it was always incredible. The friction, the stretch, the waves of pleasure pulsing up his spine. Reisi was gasping against the damp sheets, his fingers flexing against the fabric. 

“So good…fuck…”

Mikoto’s hips snapped forward, his hands running up Reisi’s back until he could grab a hold of his shoulders. He pulled Reisi up onto his knees, his back pressing against Mikoto’s chest. His thighs were trembling with the effort to stay upright. Mikoto’s arms circled around his waist, holding him steady.

“You’re so gorgeous like this…” Mikoto whispered, his breath warm against the shell of Reisi’s ear. He shivered, biting his lip to keep in another needy moan. 

Mikoto hips were moving against him slowly, with steady friction that was just on the edge of not enough. Reisi wanted to push against him, take him deeper, but he was held in place by Mikoto’s arms around him. 

“I could do this forever…” 

Reisi sighed at the words, relaxing in Mikoto’s hold. That was all it took. Mikoto stepped back just a bit, enough to be able to thrust into Reisi, desperate and fast. The room was filled with the sounds of their skin slapping together, the high pitched moans coming from Reisi every time Mikoto brushed against that spot inside of him. 

Then he was coming, his cock completely untouched, his eyes rolling back. He could feel Mikoto freeze behind him, those arms coming back to wrap around his chest. 

“Reisi…” 

Mikoto came inside of him almost violently, holding him so tight that it was hard to breathe. 

~~

Afterwards they lay side by side on the bed, the sheets laying in a pile on the floor.

“I should clean that up.” Reisi mumbled, his eyes feeling heavy. He could hear the soft sound of Mikoto laughing. He turned to look at him. He had a cigarette between his lips but it was unlit. Mikoto knew better than to smoke in his apartment. Once when Reisi asked him why he even bothered to take one out Mikoto just shrugged and said ‘habit’. 

“I should get going.” Mikoto said after a long moment of silence. They never slept together. They had silently agreed that it would complicate things. Reisi could feel something stirring in the pit of his stomach. He thought about going to sleep in his empty bed.

“Or…” he started, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

“Hm?”

He could feel Mikoto’s eyes on him. 

“You could stay? It’s late….” 

Reisi didn’t dare look at him. His heart was racing. 

“Sure.” Was the simple answer. He watched as Mikoto plucked the cigarette from his lips and set it on the bedside table. He stayed perfectly still as Mikoto turned onto his side, back facing Reisi. As he lay there in the silence, with Mikoto’s breathing slowly growing steady and deep next to him, he felt something dangerous flitting around his mind. He ignored it. Instead he closed his eyes and let sleep come over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Any time I want to practice writing smut for some reason it always end up being these two. What is it about them? Who knows.


End file.
